Saga of the Changeling Wariors
by Jennifer Juniper
Summary: A story I came up with while wondering if Ireland had any Sailor Senshi. It's an alternate world story. This is the story of Dalziel, and her pet, Aodhagan, her sister, Saibh, and many other people. Please read!


Series Name: Saga of the Changeling Warriors  
Chapter Number: 1  
Chapter Name: Rebirth of Capricorn  
  
Authour's Note: Well, seems like Japan's covered when it comes to Sailor Senshi. But what about the rest of the world? I'm sure there's plenty of senshi in places like America and China, since they're such big countries, but what about little places? What about places like Wales and Ireland? Such small countries don't have a hope in the world if something attacks them. That is, they didn't until now. Now Ireland's covered by the Changeling Warriors. Who are the Changeling Warriors? I gues you'll just have to read and find out.  
  
Oh, as a side note, I use some Irish names in this What a surprise, Irish names in a story set in Ireland. ^-^ Aodhagan is pronounced "AY-dan". It means "fire". Saibh, Dalziel's little sister, has another odd name. It's pronounced "sive (rhymes with dive)", and it means "Goodness". Caelan is pronounced "KEE-lin". Caelan means "Slender and fair". There, you've had your Irish culture lesson for the day.  
  
Okay, the fun part's over. I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does, along with Cloverway, Pioneer, DiC, Kodansha, Toei, Bandai, and a bunch of other people. I also don't own the song in the beginning, City Called Heaven. I can tell you that it's a great spiritual that I heard and loved. If anyone's interested, I can send them a version of the song. I *do* own this fanfic and all the characters in it. If you want to put this in your fanfic library or something like that, email me at LittleWashuu@washuslab.com If you ask nice and give me your address, I'll probably say yes. Comments can be sent to the same address. Thanks!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rebirth of Capricorn  
  
"I am a poor pilgrim, a poor pilgrim of sorrow.  
I'm in this old wide world , this old wide world alone.  
Oh, I ain't, got no hope, got no hope, for tommorow.  
I'm trying to make it, make Heaven, my home," sang Caelan.  
  
"That was beautiful, Caelan!" exclaimed Ms. Ranek."All right, Fyfe, you have the next solo."  
  
"Okay!" Fyfe said, and carried on."Sometimes, I just don't know, which way to go! Oh,  
I heard of a city, of a city, called Heaven. I'm trying to make it, make Heaven, my home."  
  
"Great, Fyfe, you've been practicing for once!" Ms. Ranek exclaimed."All right, Dalziel, go for it!"  
  
"Sometimes, I just don't know which way to go! Oh, I heard of a city, of a city, called Heaven.   
And I'm trying to make it, make Heaven, my...home."  
  
"Beautiful as usual, Dalziel," her teacher said absent-mindedly. "Alright, jazz choir is dismissed. Remember,  
our concert is Saturday evening."  
  
"Dalziel hurried out of the room with the others. School was over, and she needed to get home. Her  
mother was single and often worked late, so Dalziel often had to make dinner. For her, that involved calling the   
pizza delivery place. Cooking wasn't Dalziel's strong point.   
  
As she walked along, Dalziel noticed a silvery raven sitting on a fence. Its wing looked broken, and the bird looked miserable. Oddly enough, there was a blood-red star on one wing. Dalziel had always wanted a pet, and finally her mother relented and said she could get something. Dalziel's mother said that she didn't care what, as long as the pet didn't make a mess. This was as good as any, she figured, so Dalziel picked it up and took it home it with her.  
  
"Hmmm...," Dalziel murmmured."What should I call you? I think I'll name you Bran."  
  
"My name is Aodhagan, thank you very much," a voice said. "Will you look at me? Yoo-hoo, it's your birdie talking here! Are you awake? Concious? Alive?"  
  
"Wha-what are you?" Dalziel stammered. "Birds don't talk. I must be dreaming-yeah, that's right, I gotta be dreaming!"  
  
"You aren't dreaming, Dalziel. Now, kindly shut up and let me explain," Aodhagan said. "I am a raven of the Goddess---- that is, I watch over certain people by order of the Goddesses. I have to watch over you."  
  
"Why watch over me? I'm nothing special," Dalziel asked. "It's not like I'm important or anything. No one needs me around here. My mom would have it easier if I weren't around, and I have no friends."  
  
"Why do I have to watch over you?" Aodhagan repeated. "I know there was a reason...Hmm..What was it? Oh yeah! It's because you're Changeling Capricorn. That's why!"  
  
"What's a Changeling Capricorn?" Dalziel inquired.  
  
Aodhagan thought for a moment. He was very scatter-brained, so he had to think awhile before he said anything useful. "Well, um, you fight evil, and um, you save the world, and stuff like that," he said. Aodhagan started flying in carzy loops and circles and produced a blood-coloured locket. It was engraved with the sign of Capricorn. "You use this to turn into Changeling Capricorn. Say the words 'Daughter of Earthen Ones, Transform!' and you become Changeling Capricorn. Test it out."  
  
"Okay," Dalziel said."Daughter of Earthen Ones, Transform!"  
  
Dalziel spun, faster and faster. As she spun, threads of green and brown swirled around her. They wove together around her, complety covering her up. They melded into an outfit and dissapeared. Dalziel ended up with her legs spread apart, one hand on her hip and the other in a salute over her right eye. Behind her was the sign of Capricorn.  
  
Dalziel looked into the mirror. Not bad, she thought, as she surveyed herself. Her long, silver-blondehair was not in its usual french braid. Now it was in a complicated, crown-like knot on the top of her head. Around it sat a tiara, golden with a green star in the middle. On her forehead, there were small jewels. They seemed to be in the shape of a flower with green petals and a black center. The gems looked like the kind that girls at school glued on their hands and cheeks. She wore black earrings in the shape of stars, and a long silver chain with a forrest coloured star charm. A brown collar went under it. The collar was attached to a black leotard thing. On the leotard, there was a forrest-coloured bow. On the bow was her locket, shining in the light. A brown and green skirt was attached to her leotard. She wore knee-high brown boots. On each boot, there was a green star. There were also black gloves, with green and brown timmings. Held in one of her hands was a long stick covered in ivy, creeping up around it. At the top of the ivy stick, there was a glowing red orb. Nope, she thought, not bad at all.   
  
"Great. Got the outfit, got the kid.." Aodhagan muttered, as he perched on her shoulder. "What are we missing?"  
  
A scream rang out in the street. Dalziel looked out her window. A little girl was cowering in front of a monster. Dalziel took a closer look. It was Saibh, her little sister! Dalziel ran out to the street, with Aodhagan on her heels.   
  
"I am the child of the Earthen Ones!"she cried. "I am the protector of the innocent ones! I am the child called Changeling Capricorn! In the name of innocence, I will punish you for hurting Saibh!"  
  
"Ooh, a Changeling," the monster cackled."What are you going to do?"  
  
"Umm...." Dalziel mused. Then she hissed,"Aodhagan, what iam/i I going to do?"  
  
"Uhh," Aodhagan said."Try your attack. Yell 'Earthen Death Strike!' and hold up the Staff of Anewal. You know, the stick you're holding? That should get rid of the monster."  
  
"Earthen Death strike!" Dalziel screeched. She whipped around in a black tornado. When the tornado cleared away, she was left standing with the Staff in the air, a charcoal cloud forming above the orb. She threw it at the monster, which disappeared when the cloud hit. All that was left was a puzzle piece. Dalziel picked the puzzle piece up. It was warm and had the letter "L" on it. She decided to keep it, in case there were other pieces.   
  
After she detransformed, she checked on the now-unconcious Saibh. Dalziel carried her little sister into the house and put her to bed. After she was sure that Saibh was okay, she went to talk with Aodhagan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Queen Syrina was in a very bad mood. "Why," she roared at Lizel, a young girl looking no more than ten with black hair falling to her waist,"Must you always fail? We need the Silver Orb! Why did you let that monster of yours be defeated?"  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry, Queen Syrina," Lizel pleaded. "I was very tired while making that monster. The next one will not fail, I promise!"  
  
Queen Syrina thought a moment, then said, "All right, Lizel. I forgive you. But remember that you are on thin ice. No more failures! You are free to go."  
  
Lizel bowed her thanks and left the room. As she walked down the halls to her quarters, she murmured, "Yes, Queen Syrina, no Queen Syrina, may I kiss your feet, Queen Syrina? I'm sick of her! I swear, if I-"  
  
"You'd what? Or is it private? You know that she would kill you in a moment if she heard you," a deep voice said behind her, laughing. A tall boy walked up next to her. His short, blue-black hair was shining in the light as he grinned at her, the way a child does when he knows that he's in for some fun.  
  
"Oh, shut up, . Get away from me, you slimy little-" Yet again, Lizel was cut off by her personal enemy, Talon.  
  
"You better not talk like that, you disrespectful child. I'll tell Queen Syrina you were planning to assasinate her. And then you'll be dead, and unable to be the Queen's golden child by bringing her the Silver Orb."   
  
"You are such a little liar!" Lizel screamed. "You think that she would be stupid enough to believe you? You are a filthy pig, that's what you are! Just because you're older than me, you think you can boss me around! You're only 16 in Earth years, you know! Don't be so stupid!"  
  
Lizel sighed as she walked into her room. None of the men were allowed in, luckily. Talon was left standing outside of her quarters, talking to himself about how stupidly annoying girls were..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Dalziel's, Aodhagan studied the puzzle piece more carefully. It was black, with a letter "L" in red on it. The odd thing about the puzzle piece was that, even though it had been half an hour since the fight, the puzzle piece was still warm, as if it were alive. Puzzling, the silver bird thought. Very, very puzzling.  
  
"Find anything, Aodhagan?" Dalziel inquired. "I mean, you've been staring at that puzzle piece for half an hour now. Haven't you found anything?"  
  
"No, but I'm going to scan it and look for abnormalities," Aodhagan responded.   
  
"Why didn't you do that before?" Dalziel wanted to know.   
  
"What? Aren't I allowed a rest, too?" the raven snapped angrily.   
  
"Well, you don't have to be so mean about it," Dalziel replied, half snippy herself. "Have you found anything, Aodhagan? This is a cute puzzle piece. I wonder what it does."  
  
Saibh walked into the room. "Dalziel?" she asked. "When's dinner? It's eight, and I'm hungry. Did you forget to call the pizza place again?"  
  
Dalziel sighed, then turned around to gaze at her little sister, who looked to be about to cry. "No, Saibh, I didn't forget. The food's just taking a little while. Did you do your homework yet?"  
  
"Yes, Dalziel," Saibh responded, her lower lip sticking out in an adorable pout. "When's Mummy coming home?"  
  
Dalziel looked at Saibh, who was on the verge of sobbing loudly, something that wouldn't improve Aodhagan's disposition. "She's coming home soon. I'll go call the pizza place again and see what's going on, kay?"  
  
With the promise of food, Saibh's face lit up. "Okay, Dalziel!" she cried as she skipped down the stairs to wait for the delivery, her long blonde hair bouncing along behind her.  
  
"All right, Aodhagan, let's go," Dalziel said. "We've got to hurry, or Mum will get home before the pizza, and I'll be in major trouble."  
  
"Where are we going?" asked the everly confused raven, perching on Dalziel's shoulder. "Are you going to call the pizza place and ask where the food is?"  
  
"Heck no, Aodhagan," Dalziel responded. "We've got to order a pizza before Saibh realizes I've forgotten again."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Through the window, a shadowed figure watched Dalziel order a pizza and talk to Aodhagan. iCould that be the Changeling called Capricorn?/i, the figure wondered. iShe's only a little child! Ha! I will have to stop Aodhagan before he makes this mistake. What could he be thinking?/i  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, does Saibh get her pizza? Does Aodhagan's mood ever improve? Who is that shadowy figure? Is Talon cute?  
  
I'm sure all these questions are running through your mind. Well, at least the last one bmust/b be. If you care to find out, tune in next time to Saga of the Changeling Warriors! Don't forget, there's a cute little box below this text. It's empty, but it wants to be filled. Fill it with words and click the button below it. Get it? Good. Now, heed my word!  



End file.
